SIM:Lt. Cmdr. Salak: "A Little Revolution is Good, Every Now and Then"
((Twilight's Edge, following promotions)) ::Sipping from his tea as the toast concluded, Salak began to turn his attention back to the reports from the Wellington. He'd barely sat eyes upon it however, when one of his colleagues walked up to him.:: Clack: I haven't formally met you Commander, ::extending his hand:: I am Darius Clack. ::break:: Congratulations. ::The Vulcan stood, tilting his head slightly to the left an granting a solitary gentle nod. He accepted the handshake.:: Salak: Salak. Most agreeable Lieutenant, is there anything I can help you with? Clack: I do have something for you. ::The Chief Science Officer reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of metal.:: Clack: It must have been a beautiful ship. ::The Vulcan carefully looked at the piece of metal that Lt Clack had given him, trying to work out what it was. It was cold, somewhat scarred and battered, but there was a serial code on one side, albeit barely legible. The Commander dusted it off with one hand, the code quite apparent; 01776.:: Salak: Independence? oO Not the "-A" Oo ...The previous one. Clack: I assumed that was the case. ::So much to tell... he'd been its last Chief Engineer, though it had been a turbulant time. His service on the first Independence coincided with the Gorn Conflict; the conflict which concluded with the battle of Eratis, defending Deep Space 17; the battle in which the Independence herself was destroyed.:: Salak: New Orleans class; a frigate. She was a... capable vessel. Clack: Capable? ::break:: Solid in the stern and swift as the wind, my understanding. Make that solar wind. Salak: Captain Mar would know better than I, however my experience is that she was solid. As for swift; true, but Tiger could.... skip rings around it. ::"Skip rings"? That didn't sound quite right. It was a Human expression however, and not one he'd heard often.:: Clack: Perhaps you could entertain the crew sometime concerning the story behind it. ::break:: I know I would love to hear a good story. Salak: At some point, perhaps. Clack: I guess it is true what they say, old ships never die they are only transformed. ::break:: Most of the ship is now part of the sun. Throughout eternity, the star's light will travel outward through the cosmos. ::break:: You can say that the Independence will live forever as it travels with it. Salak: Everything has been part of a star at some point in its history; most of the vessel would thus have returned from which it came. "A little revolution," in a way. ::The Vulcan offered to hand the piece back; the scientific value of the remains meant that at least some fragments were likely to be studied. Whether this was one of them, he did not know, but the gravitational influence of a neutron star upon the debris, orbital changes caused by the wakes of passing vessels... The debris would not be out of place in a science lab.:: Clack: Keep it as a gift. Want a bigger piece? I can probably get it for you. ::break:: I know a private collector who specializes in acquiring rare trophies. ::break:: I owe him so much... one day I will be part of his collection no doubt. ::laughing:: Good day sir. Salak: Agreeable evening... ::The Vulcan nodded gently as Darius walked away, looking back to the piece of metal in his hands. His third posting; little more than floating debris for the past two years, yet still so much history to the ship. All things must end however; the life of the ship, his time with that crew...:: ::His career had involved so many endings, the fragment a reminder of some of those, yet he knew that endings went hand in hand with new beginnings. As much as he could try to hide the sentiment, it was there; and he knew exactly where the new home for the piece of debris would be. Until the cast of the die drew him away, at least...:: Category:Salak SIMs Category:SIMs